


Rouge Lenoir Drake Wayne

by MLBLover001



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alfred....I'm looking at you, Alya Césaire Bashing, And tim's the papi, Chloè redemption, F/F, F/M, Has a british accent, Her classmate's are lil shits except chloe, Lila bashing, M/M, Mari is preggo, Mominette AU, Nah it's because mari i also british in this au even though she lived in gotham, Their baby is smart and suprising, adrien bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLBLover001/pseuds/MLBLover001
Summary: Marinette Lenoir and Tim Drake lived in gotham. They did everything together, and by everything i mean EVERYTHING together. Mari had a british accent even though she lived in Gotham. But she was soon sent to paris and up for adoption. Eventually she became ladybug and of course told tim about it. And he told her he was robin. He decide to stay with her in Paris for 2 weeks but eventually she got pregnant and he had to wait till the child was born
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	Rouge Lenoir Drake Wayne

**Author's Note:**

> Pls tell me what you think in the comments

When marinette told her (adoptive parents) abot her being pregnant with tim's child. They were livid. Thye kicked her out and she had to stay with tim in the penthouse they had in paris. Her friends left and betrayed her when she told them. They called her names, saying she was a slut. And lila just had to add salt to it

"OMG Marinette! I can't believe you would have sex just to have money!" 

Suprisingly, the only people that stayed next to her was chloe who had asked for forgiveness. Kagami also believed her, so did luka. She later made them permanent heroes and got the ring from chat noir, who turned out to be Adrien Agreste. She gave the ring to tim, who was still taking care of her. When her baby bump started showing. She had to give the miraculous to kagami, so she could cast the cure and purify the akuma. The baby was finally born and it was a baby boy. They were both crying tears of joy. He had tim's hair and mari's eyes and freckles

"What should we name him?" Tim asked looking at his son who was sleeping peacefully in his girlfriend's arm

"Rouge Lenoir Drake Wayne"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mari and tim were both 18 and Rouge was 5 years old. He had a british accent and was REALLY smart and loves fashion. I mean what do you expect when you have tim and mari as your parents? He was observant, he was bubbly, sassy, cute, pretty badass and knew everything about miraculous. He eventually learned the gaurdian language with ease. He also knew about his parents being super heroes / vigilantes

Tim was the Co-CEO of Wayne Enterprises. He made sure to visit mari and rouge once a month. Mari had told him about the justice league rejecting their request and that got him mad. So they quickly figured out it was Gabriel and defeated him. Mari is also an anonymous fashion designer and singer. MDC and NeTi respectively

Then later she finds out that her class has been chosen by Bruce Wayne for a class trip for 3 months. She immediately told Rogue and went over to call tim and tell him the good news

**Author's Note:**

> What can i say I REALLY love mominette fics hehehe


End file.
